


How does it feel, bitch?

by brxkenarrxws



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Someone kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: Well, well, wellHow the turntables...(I don't fucking know)
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein & Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	How does it feel, bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> Callum, you asked me to do this and you waited.  
> You're welcome.
> 
> Y'ALL I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS FUNNY 
> 
> DON'T TAKE THIS SHIT SERIOUSLY PLEASE LMAO

Kirito sighed as he sat in the armchair in the log cabin in ALO, watching as his friends, Lisbeth, Silica, and Leafa fight over him. Once again.

Sinon, who was surprisingly the only one not fighting, sat on the couch, recording the argument and snickering.

Asuna was standing next to Kirito’s chair, arms folded in front of her chest. She shook her head slowly, a frown on her face.

Klein was sitting on the couch, watching with a face that radiated “Do they ever stop?” energy.

The argument had been going on for a good thirty minutes, and Kirito refused to get in the middle of it. Last time he did that, it only worsened the situation.

Sinon, who was the only girl who never acted on her feelings, didn’t even try to stop the argument. She was having way too much fun recording.

The girls had been arguing for a good forty-five minutes, possibly an hour. No one had even stepped in, and at this point, Kirito really wanted to flip some tables. 

"Hey, ladies,"

Looking up, Kirito watched as Klein stood up and walked towards the trio of arguing girls. The dark-haired player frowned in confusion, wondering what his friend was up to.

"You guys know that Kirito's already dating Asuna, so why are you still fighting over him? He's in a relationship and you should respect that."

Kirito practically choked on air at that. Klein usually wasn't the kind of person to intervene in the girls' arguments, so this was certainly a sight.

An excited squeal came from Asuna and she practically threw herself at Klein, giving him a big hug and planting a kiss on his cheek, which made Kirito have a mini-stroke.

"Thank you for finally saying what needed to be said, Klein!" Asuna said, giving Klein another hug. "Can I take you out for dinner as a thank you?" 

At this point, Sinon had practically fallen off of the couch in shock. Lisbeth had burst out laughing, clutching her stomach before falling onto the floor, still cackling loudly. Leafa was stifling a laugh and so was Silica.

Yui just...observed.

Klein grinned and nodded. Asuna made a happy noise and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wanna go on a quest before we do that?" Asuna asked, still smiling.

"Sure thing." 

With that, Asuna grabbed Klein's hand and lead him out the door. Klein looked over his shoulder and flashed a smug grin at Kirito, who glared at him as he went out the door.

Lisbeth spoke up. "Doesn't feel very good, does it, Kirito?"

(Asuna didn't realize what she did until that night, and she refused to log into ALO for two weeks out of embarrassment.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so horribly but eh  
> I did it.
> 
> Requests are opeeennnn


End file.
